¡Sólo un beso en la mejilla!
by Sayuri Taisho
Summary: ¡Ella sólo lo saludó, no quería coquetearle! Más, más, más, pensaban los dos al tiempo que llevaban el ritmo al máximo, gimiendo fuertemente, haciendo el amor de forma casi animal. Por que los malentendidos no siempre son tan malos. LEMON InuKag


Vergüenza. Sólo eso podía sentir, vergüenza. Se hundió hasta la nariz en el agua cálida con la cara furiosamente sonrojada, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el vapor de las termas la derritiera, que el agua se la tragara para no pasar ésta vergüenza.

-¿en…. serio?

-sí, ¿no lo sabías? –preguntó Sango a su lado, risueña por lo cómico de la situación. ¡Y vaya susto el que todos se habían llevado!

En especial cierto hanyou que de seguro estaría comiéndose las garras sin saber qué hacer o qué pensar. Una risita se le escapó ante la imagen que su mente de exterminadora formó.

-¡pe… pero yo no sabía! –Dijo la miko a su lado volviendo a sacar la cara tan roja como antes -¡no… ésa no era mi intención, nunca podría hacer eso!

-tal vez en tu época sea muy normal entre amigos, Kagome. Pero aquí no. Entiendo que fue una reacción espontánea tuya y que no conocías el significado que todos le damos aquí.

-pe… p… pero yo no pensé que se lo tomarían de **ésa **manera –se quejó Kagome a su lado, convirtiéndose en digna competencia de un tomate –en…. entonces… ¿qué están pensando los demás ahora? –cuestionó al viento, pero fue su amiga quien contestó.

-tal vez todos entiendan que ésas no eran tus intenciones, aunque…. no creo que él piense lo mismo. Ya sabes lo testarudo que Inuyasha es, tendrías que explicarle tus motivos para que entienda que no le estabas…. bueno, tú te sabes el resto. - ¿Acaso era tan difícil pronunciar la palabra "Coquetear"? (Bueno, imagínense lo conservadora que sería la gente del Shengoku!!!)

-pe… ¡pero sólo fue un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo! ¿Tan malo es? –Cuestionó una muy nerviosa miko del futuro, cuando Salió del pozo y los vio a todos reunidos, saludó primero a Inuyasha que era el que se encontraba más cerca. Recordó de repente algo de su época y por pura espontaneidad lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla como siempre lo hacía con sus amigas y amigos de su tiempo, era lo natural en ella.

No entendió por qué todos abrieron los ojos como platos ni por qué el hanyou se cayó literalmente al suelo sentado, mirándola con la mayor cara de estupefacción que le hubiera visto a nadie en su vida.

-no es malo –contradijo la exterminadora a su lado, sacándola del momento vivido un par de horas atrás cuando regresó con provisiones. –sólo que para nosotros no es muy habitual verlo. Esas demostraciones de cariño sólo las hacen las parejas, y una mujer que realmente gusta de un hombre. Ésa es su forma de coquetearle –se sonrojó un poco ante eso –de decirle lo que en realidad le gusta, y generalmente sólo hacen eso en privado.

-entonces, ¿qué significa un beso en la boca? –dijo siendo el perfecto blanco para un toro si hubiera alguno cerca, recordando el casi beso que se habían dado en el templo de Kaguya un año atrás.

-es la manera de demostrar que realmente hay una relación en pie –explicó la Taijiya –un vínculo bastante grande. Es un poco más común en las parejas que ya están casadas.

Ella dio un largo suspiro de confusión y desesperación.

-¿y ahora qué hago? –murmuró.

-creo que debes explicarle bien que es natural en tu tiempo, aunque Inuyasha sea un mitad bestia son casi las mismas costumbres humanas. Sólo que algunas excepciones y…

-¿eh? ¿Qué más? –interrogó la miko bastante curiosa, nunca había hablado de las costumbres Youkai con nadie.

-y…. que por naturaleza ellos son un poco…. un poco más salvajes –Ok, comenzaba a hacerle competencia a Kagome. –y muy curiosos.

-¿curiosos?

-les gusta…. experimentar –indicó con un leve temblor de pena en su vos.

-Sango, ¿por qué estás tan nerviosa?

-no…. no se acostumbra mucho hablar de esto, Incluso mi padre estaba nervioso cuando me explicó lo poco que me explicó.

-¡Oh, ahora entendía por qué eran tan conservadores! ¡Eran realmente inocentes en ésos temas! Casi no hablaban de ello…. Le sorprendía que hubiera tan pocas jóvenes embarazadas si había libidinosos como Miroku andando libres por ahí. Ah, pero es que los hombres de ésta época sabían cómo respetar a una mujer. Además seguían bastante bien la tradición, primero matrimonio y después lo demás.

-¿en serio? –su vos era ahora la divertida. –A nosotros nos hablan del sexo desde pequeños. –Sango sobrepasó con creces su propio rubor en cuanto pronunció la palabra "sexo".

-¿d… de… de verdad? –balbuceó avergonzada por su curiosidad.

-claro, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Es lo más natural del mundo, un instinto básico.

-po…. ¿podrías… co…. contarme? –preguntó la exterminadora aún tartamudeando.

-claro –dijo ella sonriéndole –tengo bastante teoría gracias a las charlas del colegio con los maestros y psicólogos, y con mis amigas que ya lo han hecho. Si quieres puedo traerte unos libros la próxima vez que vaya.

Su amiga asintió con lentitud y una pequeña y temblorosa sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-bien –la miko se acomodó como pudo en al superficie rasposa pero relajante de la roca en su espalda -¿desde dónde quieres saber?

Sango se sonrojó más y ella reprimió una sonrisa. Esta sería una charla larga….

-----

Sintió el empujoncito de ánimo que le dio su amiga y ella se mordió el labio con bastante nerviosismo.

-vamos Kagome, hazlo. Tienes que aclararle las cosas, ya vez que Miroku nos contó que Inuyasha se fue en cuanto fuimos a bañarnos, no sabía que fuera tan tímido en esas cosas.

-¿y si no le digo nada? –propuso ella buscando cualquier excusa para liberarse de eso.

-vamos, hace rato me estabas hablando en términos mayores con tanta naturalidad…. ¿y ahora te intimidas por esto?

-es que _eras tú… _No es lo mismo con Inuyasha, Sango. Lo sabes.

-Ho vamos, no puede ser tan tétrico –alentó ella dándole un último empujoncito, dejándola en el linde del bosque con la aldea. –anda.

-----

-¡Kyyaaaa!!! –se escapó de los labios femeninos en cuanto una traicionera roca se interpuso en su camino provocando que se tropezara, afortunadamente el hanyou detrás de ella logró reaccionar a tiempo para sostenerla entre sus brazos con firmeza impidiendo que el delicado cuerpo impactara contra la superficie rocosa del camino escarpado. ¡No podía creer que lo hubiera venido a buscar hasta aquí! ¡Estaban casi en la cima de la montaña del frente de la aldea!

El cuerpo de la miko se relajó instintivamente ante la salvación que esos brazos le proporcionaban, fuertes, musculosos y bien formados, rodeándola, aprisionándola…. Negó para sus adentros reprochándose a sí misma, había venido a aclarar las cosas, no a empeorarlas. ¡Fuera de coqueta, Pervertida! Bonita combinación.

El hanyou la soltó de inmediato como si ella le quemara, como si le quemara la piel. Pero es que inexplicablemente lo hacía, no era disgustarte al contrario, sólo que… Estaba repentinamente nervioso.

La miko se aseguró de estar bien parada en cuanto él volvió a dejarla en el suelo, no quería más accidentes. El muchacho inconcientemente apretó la tela roja de su ahori, acto que no pasó desapercibido por ella. ¿Estaba nervioso por un simple beso en la mejilla?

Dios, esto era _tan _vergonzoso y estúpido…

-e… escucha Inuyasha yo…. –las palabras se anudaron en su garganta con horror de salir, haciéndola toser un poco. InuYasha la miró de forma penetrante aunque nerviosa ¡pero él no sabía que le gustaba _tanto _a Kagome! No podía evitar sentirse realmente bien ante eso, pero… a la vez nervioso. ¡Jesús, nunca una hembra lo había cortejado antes, se suponía que tenía que hacerlo él! ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que debía actuar? ¿Qué decir? ¿Responderle? Bueno, le respondía secretamente pero… ¿Debía demostrarle que ella también le atraía tanto?

-yo…. disculpa si malinterpretaste ése beso, fue un saludo. Es bastante común en mi época entre los amigos y lo hice sin pensar… Lo siento. –habló atropelladamente por el nerviosismo, sin embargo se le entendió todo.

A Inuyasha se le vino el mundo encima. ¿Saludo? ¿Común? ¿Amigos? ¿Sin pensar? ¿Fue simplemente un _accidente_?

Sin el permiso de su orgullo, todo él se sintió de dos formas. Por un lado (el más mínimo) bien, por que podría seguir actuando como siempre. Pero por otro, ósea casi todo él sintió desilusión. Él creyó que en verdad le gustaba, que en verdad le interesaba…. ¡Hasta contempló la posibilidad de hacerle saber que ella también le atraía! ¡Se sentía _tan idiota_!

-¡Keh! ¡Pues qué costumbres las que tienen en tu época! –dijo malhumorado cruzándose de brazos, mirando a otro lugar.

-yo…. yo no sabía lo que significaba aquí…. –se explicó ella con torpeza.

-ya no importa –escupió él –mejor vamonos a dormir. –Sin decir nada más le dio la espalda y se puso en posición, ella subió a su espalda dando un suspiro de tranquilidad.

-me alegra que lo entiendas –comentó.

¿Entender? ¡¿Entender?! ¡Estaba que explotaba! Ho pero claro, ella estaba tan ocupada relajándose de la presión del asunto que no notaba su mirada asesina. Pero si se suponía que ella le molestaba tanto… ¿por qué le molestaba más saber que no le atraía?

A pesar de toda su rabia esbozó una pequeña sonrisa dando un salto más alto que los demás, sabiendo que ella no le molestaba. Al contrario.

-----

-¿aclararon las cosas? –le preguntó Sango cuando le pasó la porción de su comida que habían servido en el pequeño festín que les habían hecho en la lujosa mansión donde se hospedaban, gracias a las mentiras de Miroku.

-sí, ya se lo dije todo. Se lo tomó muy bien –comentó devorando su alimento, notándose repentinamente hambrienta.

-¿en serio? –Sango escuchó a lo lejos la maldición furiosa que profirió el hanyou contra alguien. –a mí me parece que está más bien molesto.

-¿Qué? ¿Molesto? –antes de recibir su respuesta, el ama de llaves entró en la pequeña habitación del té en la que se encontraban las amigas. Les sonrió a las muchachas.

-Lo siento mucho, señorita –dijo respetuosamente inclinado la cabeza hacia Kagome, admitiéndola como su superior. Ya todos sabían que ella era una sacerdotisa poderosa gracias a la flecha que se vio obligada a disparar para hacer más convincente la mentira –me temo que nos hemos quedado sin habitaciones, usted tendrá que compartir la suya.

-¿compartirla? No hay problema –dijo regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la mirada nerviosa de la anciana mujer, que se la devolvió –puedo quedarme con Sango.

-No señorita –contradijo la mujer con más nerviosismo, temiendo que ella se enfadara por eso –ella debe quedarse con una de las princesas y usted…. con su compañero de viaje si no le molesta. Esta mansión en muy lujosa, pero bastante carente de habitaciones. –se explicó.

-¿compañero? ¿Se refiere a Inuyasha? –dijo la miko en conocimiento de que el monje se quedaría con una sola habitación para él en señal de respeto y agradecimiento. ¿Por qué no ellos dos en una sola y ella en otra? ¡Era una sacerdotisa, no podrían negarle ése derecho de superioridad! ¡Hasta podría compartir la suya con Sango! Pero no, no y no. Ella no era así y no lo sería ahora, no le causaría más problemas a esta pobre gente. (Lo de pobre es sentido figurado, jiji)

-de acuerdo, no hay problema –dijo ella con un suspiro. –Sólo por curiosidad, ¿por qué un hombre y una mujer? ¿No se supone que es más seguro dos mujeres? –preguntó sabiendo ya del alto grado de protección, sobre todo en las mansiones.

-¡Ah eso! –rió la anciana con tranquilidad, dándole una mirada enternecida –bueno, es que es tiempo de fertilidad.

A la exterminadora y a la miko se le subieron los colores al rostro y se les desencajó la mandíbula. La anciana les sonrió de manera cómplice y se retiró. ¡¿Acaso esperaban que Inuyasha y ella…?! ¡Esta gente estaba loca!

-----

Un par de brazos en su cintura. Estaba siendo abrazada.

Se giró con parsimonia sabiendo que debían ser las seis de la mañana a juzgar por la posición del sol allá afuera, podría dormir un poco más. Al mismo tiempo que ella un par de ojos dorados se abrieron, sobresaltados por el movimiento entre sus brazos.

Sus pupilas se chocaron de inmediato, dilatándose. Y aún medio dormida, la miko se acercó a los labios masculinos que tanto había saboreado la noche anterior para hacerlo una vez más.

Sorpresa. Eso expresaron los ojos como el sol en cuanto los labios de la mujer que dormía entre sus brazos se posaron sobre los suyos y se movieron sutilmente, y sin la orden previa de su mente su cuerpo reaccionó sólo. Por instinto la acercó a sí mismo y respondió con la misma suavidad que ella le brindaba, buscando un punto de unión de sus lenguas; ronroneó cuando lo encontró y ellas se rozaron de manera voluntaria, como en una sutil danza. Pero el aire escaseó pronto.

Se separaron con lentitud aún saboreando el gusto ajeno pero delicioso, Kagome notó que tenía un poco de calor debido a su pijama y al verano presente. Un momento. ¿Pijama?

Se sentó velozmente analizando todo a su alrededor, el suelo de madera fina, la puerta corrediza, el sol colándose por una ventanita pequeña y alta, el hanyou que parpadeaba confundido al parecer comenzando apenas a ser conciente de lo que acababa de pasar… Y ella, ella estaba vestida y él también.

Entonces… entonces…. ¡entonces todo había sido un sueño! ¡Aquella maravillosa noche de amor había sido sólo un sueño! Y ella…. ¡Ella lo había besado pensando que todo había sido verdad!

Pero no estaban en la blanda y acogedora cama doble cubierta de pétalos de rosa, si no en el futón matrimonial que se vieron obligados a compartir por que los individuales se agotaron.

Un grito de horror se acumuló en su garganta y la sangre subió precipitadamente a su rostro. ¡Lo…. Lo había besado, Kami-Sama!

-¡Osuwari! –fue lo único que pudo articular, en realidad su grito era un "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh" de espanto pero que más daba, el hanyou ahora estaba estampado en el a pesar de todo, cómodo futón matrimonial.

¡Esta niña estaba loca! Primero lo torturaba toda la maldita noche con ése olor tan particular pero delicioso, con los eventuales y pequeños, casi inaudibles gemidos que daba en sus sueños obligándolo a sentarse en la esquina más alejada para no tomarla ahí mismo…. Y cuando todo pasó y ella pareció dormir bien pudo finalmente acostarse a su lado y conciliar el sueño rápidamente por el cansancio, seguro la había abrazado por la cintura cuando dormía y cuando se despertó y ella lo besó… Su cuerpo actuó sólo. ¡Él no tenía la culpa de nada y ella lo mandaba al suelo!

El hechizo fue perdiendo su efecto y pudo incorporarse al fin, con el ceño fruncido. Ella estaba aún sentada, cubriéndose la boca con espanto y mirándolo como si fuera la muerte.

-¿qué demonios te pasa, mujer? –preguntó sentándose del todo

-Yo… Yo…. –el hanyou estaba impaciente, pero sólo oía el molesto "Yo" que salía de los temblorosos labios de ella que brillaban un poco por que aún estaba humedecidos. Su corazón dio un brinco al recordar que eso era culpa suya, y envió precipitadamente la sangre a sus mejillas. Era cierto, se habían besado. _Besado… __Besado__…____**¡Besado! **_

-¡Lo siento! –dijo ella con nerviosismo y prisa, para luego ponerse de pie y huir a todo lo que daban sus piernas.

------

Suspiró con cansancio sintiendo hambre, si los demás no le hubieran insistido en que fuera a buscarla de inmediato sin dejarlo comer algo primero… Y todo por que la tonta había salido corriendo quien sabe a donde.

El olor de las aguas termales le picó la nariz, pero llegó mezclado con uno que conocía bien…. Demasiado bien. Ella estaba ahí, posiblemente bañándose, seguramente desnuda.

Tragó fuerte cuando el hambre de su estómago se transformó a otra bien distinta. ¿Y si se acercaba? ¿Qué tal si lo descubría?

Y mientras cavilaba en sus dudas se descubrió de pronto agazapado entre el follaje de un árbol justo al frente de las termas donde ella estaba metida, con el agua hasta el cuello y la cabeza recostada en una roca, exponiendo su cuello y su boca a él.

Inconcientemente comenzó a respirar más fuerte cuando ella subió un poco hacia la orilla dejando a la vista su pecho desnudo y húmedo, goteando. Ella ahora estaba con el agua hasta la cintura y bastante sonrojada, como si estuviera pensando algo que no debía pensar.

Vio con asombro como una de sus manos viajó hasta uno de sus senos y lo acarició suavemente, como descubriéndolo, como si apenas lo estuviera conociendo, y no pudo evitar fantasear con eso mismo, pero haciéndolo él, con sus manos, con su boca, con su lengua… Su cuerpo sufrió una fuerte descarga cuando a pesar del vapor percibió el mismo olor de la noche anterior, uno diferente, un olor a hembra…. Que sencillamente lo estaba enloqueciendo.

La otra mano de ella pasó de largo por su abdomen y fue a parar… ¡Entre sus piernas! Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, a pesar de que el agua le impedía ver algo sabía bastante bien lo que ella estaba haciendo, también sabía que algunas mujeres lo hacían pero ella… ¿Kagome?

El rostro de ella intensificó su color como si en verdad pensara que no debía estar haciendo esto y eso era lo que pensaba, pero su cuerpo necesitaba ser liberado, así como el del hanyou que la miraba con sorpresa y atención desde el árbol, aunque lógicamente ella no sabía que él estaba ahí.

¡Pero sí que lo estaba! Y cada vez más excitado por ella, por su cuerpo y los suaves jadeos que ella comenzaba a liberar, por ése olor que parecía nublar su mente y dejar que su cuerpo actuara completamente sólo.

Kagome liberó un gemido suave y cerró los ojos cuando encontró su centro de placer, ¡se sentía tan pero tan pervertida por esto, pero simplemente no lo pudo evitar! El sueño que había tenido la noche anterior simplemente fue demasiado realista.

Enfocó toda su mente en recordarlo, y lo logró bastante bien.

Pudo sentir el cuerpo majestuoso presionando de súbito contra el suyo, la boca hambrienta apoderarse de su cuello y su clavícula y una mano ajena acariciar su otro pecho, todo tan realista…. ¡No sabía que tenía tan buena imaginación!

Un momento…. ¿por qué la luz del sol ya no estaba golpeando sus párpados cerrados? Se debatió si abrir los ojos o no, sabía que cuando lo hiciera aquella ilusión de un Inuyasha apasionado desaparecería y dejaría de sentir las caricias en su espalda y el pecho caliente junto al suyo, pero realmente la estaba matando la curiosidad. Con pesar abrió un ojo y luego ambos cuando efectivamente no vio la luz del sol, si no… una orejita que conocía bastante bien y a su dueño besar con bastante fervor su cuello y acariciar su espalda. Entonces… entonces… ¡No se lo estaba imaginando!

Pero tal vez se hubiera quedado dormida en las termas y fuera otro de sus sueños, y se estuviera ahogando… Al diablo, no quería despertarse.

Permitió que su sueño la acariciara y besara su piel como quisiera, que recorriera sus muslos y su trasero con esas manos tan poderosas que ahora le daban ése placer negado en su vida real… Por lo que dejó de hacer lo que hacía y puso sus dos manos a trabajar para conocer su cuerpo, recorrió con ellas la espalda ancha y masculina, el pecho duro y los brazos fuertes gimiendo cuando él atrapó uno de sus pechos con su boca y lo acarició con su lengua, abrumándola, haciendo que las oleadas de placer se extendieran cada vez más.

-Inuyasha… -gimió, y él como en respuesta empujó todo su peso contra ella obligándola a retroceder en el agua pero no hacia la roca en la que anteriormente reposaba, si no hacia otra de superficie lisa y que hacia que el agua le llegara justamente en la mitad del pecho.

Fue cuando sintió algo duro presionarse contra ella, contra su intimidad, aunque ése algo aún estaba cubierto por tela… Así que el hanyou tenía aún su Hakama puesta; sin ser muy conciente subió una de sus piernas y lo rodeó por la cintura presionándolo más, anhelando sentirlo.

Él soltó un gemido ante eso y comenzó a subir de sus pechos nuevamente, a su clavícula, a su cuello, a mordisquear su barbilla… a besar sus labios de manera salvaje y apasionada.

Kagome lo rodeó con sus brazos por el cuello y respondió con la misma intensidad, enredando su lengua con la de él que parecía ansiosa por ése contacto, haciendo que ambos soltaran gemidos de placer desde sus gargantas cuando Inuyasha movió sus caderas contra ella, incitándola, excitándola, frotándose cuerpo con cuerpo para aumentar, si es que era posible, el deseo entre ellos.

-Kagome… -gimió él cuando ella también se movió indicándole que sí lo deseaba, y ella en respuesta acarició una de sus orejitas recibiendo en pago un gemido casi animal y más presión contra la roca, sumándole a eso un beso especialmente húmedo.

La miko echó hacia atrás la cabeza cuando él acarició su intimidad con una de sus manos para comprobar si estaba completamente lista, y ella vio el motivo de que el sol ya no le golpeara la ardiente piel. La mañana soleada y alegre ahora era grisácea y una gran nube de tormenta estaba justo sobre sus cabezas. No le importó. ¿Qué le iba a importar ahora algo que no fuera el hanyou que en ése momento acababa de desatar su hakama?

Inuyasha permitió que sus cuerpos volvieran a frotarse ahora sin nada entre ellos, y una chispa de lucidez apareció en su enturbiada cabeza.

-¿seg… ura? –jadeó en su oído al tiempo que lo mordisqueaba, anhelando con todo su ser un sí por respuesta. Realmente no sabía si se podría controlar a estas alturas.

Su respuesta fue sentir un estimulante beso en una de sus orejas haciéndolo perder definitivamente todo el control al tacto de ésa lengua húmeda con aquel lugar extremadamente sensible de su cuerpo. Y de un solo empujón entró en ella llevándose su virginidad con él. ¡Sí! ¡Kagome era suya! ¡Ya nadie podría arrebatársela!

Pudo sentir como ella clavaba las uñas en su espalda a causa del dolor, haciendo que se excitara más y sin embargo su preocupación predominó en su ardiente cuerpo, haciendo que se quedara quieto para que ella se acostumbrara.

Se movió un poco nada más, de forma lenta y cuidadosa para que se acostumbrara y se relajara, podía oler su nerviosismo y su excitación, también olía un poco a sangre y eso lo estaba preocupando demasiado. ¿En verdad le había hecho tanto daño? Trató de salir de ella para no dañarla más pero la pierna alrededor de su cintura se lo impidió, buscó su mirada chocolate encontrándola cristalizada por la pasión.

-estoy… bien –la oyó decir –sólo… lento, al principio. ¿Si? Ya pasará.

Eso lo tranquilizó y en agradecimiento la besó con suavidad, regresando a su movimiento inicial, pausado, cuidadoso, todo en busca de que su ahora mujer se acostumbrara a sentirlo dentro de ella y que el dolor pasara.

Sin saber cuando Kagome dejó de sentir dolor y la pasión recorrió su cuerpo haciendo que comenzara a jadear, por instinto comenzó a moverse con él indicándole que podía aumentar el ritmo, él lo hizo gustoso.

Gemidos. Jadeos. Besos. Caricias. Todo era tan único y placentero con él… tan… maravilloso….

_Más, más, más, _pensaban los dos al tiempo que llevaban el ritmo al máximo, gimiendo fuertemente, haciendo el amor de forma casi animal.

-más… -pidió ella en un gemido y obtuvo por respuesta la misma palabra dicha por él, con una vos profunda que la hizo estremecer.

_Más, más, más… _Simplemente querían más.

Kagome simplemente no pudo comprender cómo él logró salir de ella, voltearla y volver a entrar todo en una fracción de segundo, pero sí entendió muy bien que de ésa manera podía sentir todo con mayor intensidad.

El agua se movía con ellos, chocaba en la roca, chocaba contra ella y contra él, mezclándose con el sudor de ambos cuerpos ahora unidos como uno solo, y las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer torrencialmente humedeciéndolos por completo, pero no les importó.

Kagome quiso gritar de frustración cuando él paró de súbito y salió de ella, pero rápidamente volvió a entrar completamente, llegando más allá. La miko creyó tocar las estrellas.

El medio demonio repitió eso varias veces y luego inició un nuevo ritmo, uno lento, uno que la estaba desesperando y a él mismo, pero simplemente quería conocer cada forma de estar con ella.

_Les gusta experimentar…. _Según Sango, a los de sangre Youkai les encantaba experimentar.

Más…. El ritmo volvió a aumentar, sólo un poco.

_Más…. _Los gemidos de los dos fueron siendo cada vez más constantes.

_**Más…. **_Inuyasha le volvió a dar media vuelta y reinició el ritmo salvaje de antes, buscando sus labios casi con desesperación de probar su dulce y adictivo sabor.

_Más, más, más…._

Al máximo, sintiéndose, conociéndose. Así hacían todo, cada caricia, cada beso, cada embestida, cada gemido…

Y ambos comenzaron a sufrir espasmos haciendo que gimieran de forma descontrolada, de hecho Inuyasha estuvo casi a punto de rugir para Kagome. _Por _Kagome.

_Sí, sí, sí…. _No se dieron cuenta cuando ésa palabra inundó sus cabezas y comenzó a salir de su garganta, eso y el nombre del otro.

Hasta que finalmente llegaron al clímax total.

Juntos.

Conociendo bien sus costumbres, el medio demonio clavó sus colmillos en la unión de la clavícula y el hombro de ella, completando así el ritual, convirtiéndola en su compañera por el resto de sus días. Y dejó que su semilla se derramara en ella, con la esperanza de que lo que le había dicho ésa vieja de la mansión la noche anterior fuera cierto.

_-¿y por qué tengo que dormir yo con Kagome?_

_-¿cómo que por qué? Usted joven, debería saberlo mejor que una vieja como yo –le sonrió de forma misteriosa –por que es tiempo de fertilidad._

Kagome sintió cosquillas en su piel, estaba adormilada y bastante cansada, aunque se sentía realmente bien. ¡Vaya sueño! ¡Había sido más realista que el de la noche pasada!

Sintió las furiosas gotas de lluvia golpearle el rostro y la piel, y sintió el agua cálida de las termas envolver su cuerpo. Aunque había algo más cálido a su lado y… ¿ése algo respiraba?

La miko abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió que había alguien recostado cómodamente en su pecho, y las cosquillas eran provocadas por el cabello largo de ése alguien, había un cuerpo que aprisionaba al suyo y un par de ojos dorados que se mostraban tan cansados como los de ella, pero aún así brillaban como el sol oculto por las nubes.

Entonces… todo indicaba que…. ¡¿Qué no había sido un sueño?!

¡Arggg!! ¡Ya no sabía qué era realidad y qué un sueño!

Pero… el dolor cuando él entró en ella fue tan realista que…

Sus pensamientos los interrumpió un suave ardor en su hombro izquierdo, volteó su cabeza para ver y se encontró con un par de incisiones recién hechas allí.

Parpadeó.

¿En serio no había sido un sueño?

Sintió una deliciosa boca aprisionar la suya en un beso suave, tan suave como el que le había dado esta mañana al pensar que su sueño era realidad. Pero ahora no era ella quien lo besaba, era él quien la besaba a ella.

-creo que debemos volver –dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa de paz tan enorme que cualquiera juraría, nunca el medio demonio había tenido un solo disgusto en toda su vida.

-entonces… entonces… -balbuceó ella con incredulidad, todo parecía demasiado hermoso para ser real –no… no fue… ¿un sueño?

-¿sueño? –pronunció el hanyou a su lado, meditó bien su respuesta. –Tal vez –coincidió –un sueño de los dos –dijo finalmente para volver a besarla con calma, ya que la había probado jamás sería capaz de dejarla.

_-----_

-¿entonces me estabas espiando? –preguntó con vos aparentemente molesta ella desde su espalda, estaba realmente cansada y él había insistido en llevarla hasta la aldea mínimamente. Sonrió.

-no, te estaba buscando –contradijo –y te encontré

-¿y cómo fue que te atreviste a meterte en el agua conmigo?

-mm no sé –confesó –creo que no me pude controlar.

Ambos se rieron suavemente y ella se bajó de su espalda cuado el guardia de la mansión de hizo de lado para dejarlos pasar.

-¡Kagome! –gritó el pequeño zorrito desde el pasillo, todos estaban allí esperando que llegaran.

-¿dónde se habían metido? ¡Es medio día! –exclamó Sango con preocupación al verlos llegar empapados, según creía ella y los demás, por la lluvia.

El kitsune salió a recibir a la miko, salió como un rayo a sus brazos… y sus pies se detuvieron solos a medio metro de ella.

-¿qué pasa Shippou? –preguntaron todos con intriga.

-no…. no puedo acercarme

-¿cómo que no?

El zorrito hizo ademán de ir hacia ella, y sus pies siguieron pegados en su lugar. En cambio si podía retroceder.

-¡no entiendo! –Exclamó sollozando -¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me puedo acercar a Kagome?

-claro que puedes –dijo el hanyou aparentando normalidad.

Milagrosamente la barrera invisible se abrió a él y en medio segundo el pequeño estaba siendo acunado por los brazos de la miko.

La exterminadora y el monje intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

-¿y qué estaban haciendo que se demoraron tanto? –preguntó Miroku con un deje de picardía, esta vez Nadie lo golpeó con ningún boomerang. Ciertamente Sango también tenía curiosidad.

Kagome se sonrojó hasta ser pariente de un tomate, el mismo Inuyasha se sonrojó un poco.

-Lo que estás pensando, monje pervertido –admitió el hanyou haciendo que el zorrito dejara de abrazar a su hembra para llevársela a descansar. Ellos dieron media vuelta (Kagome sin decir anda por la pena) y se dispusieron a ir a la habitación que compartían por obligación.

-Inuyasha…. –exclamó el kitsune antes de que se marcharan, él se detuvo. -¿por qué no me le pude acercar a Kagome?

Él sonrió de medio lado, tendría que explicarle bastante bien al pequeño cuales eran las leyes Youkai, una de las cuales dictaba que ningún hombre ni youkai podría acercársele sin su permiso, o sería retarlo a una batalla a muerte por ella. Por eso la mayoría decidían respetar ésa norma.

Entonces, ¿sería actuar como un padre?

Los ojos de verde vivaz del zorrito lo interrogaron. Sí, él podría fácilmente ser como su hijo, ahora que Kagome era su mujer…. Seee, actuaría como un padre para él. Y él sería su hijo, él y los cachorros que tuviera con su Kagome.

-te lo explicaré en la noche –dijo reanudando su camino a un merecido descanso, con la miko desde ahora siempre a su lado.

**Tadann!!**

Je, sé que tengo historias comenzadas pero necesitaba escribir esto, ¡ésta idea me venía carcomiendo la mente!

Wuenu, espero que les guste mi perversión. ¡Sayonara!

¡Los odio a todos!! (Naa, mentirita blanca) Att: Sayuri Taisho.


End file.
